Lucy's First Suitor
by simplegrl007
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Everyone’s always talking about Susan’s suitors, but what about Lucy? [PreHHB] [oneshot] Very much written for the humor.


♥ Lucy's First Suitor ♥

Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Everyone's always talking about Susan's suitors, but what about Lucy? (Pre-HHB) (oneshot) Written for many reasons, humor being one of them.

My first attempt at posting an oneshot, so be kind please.

For the ages Peter is 21, Susan is 20, Edmund is 18, and Lucy is 17. I'm not sure of the _actual_ ages they are in the books but I know LWW does say that Lucy and Edmund are a year apart. I just estimated what I thought the other ages might be. This is not set anywhere near one of the books but it seemed better to say pre-HHB, though I don't know when it had been so for all I know it could be post-HHB or right at that time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The four kings and queens sat in the throne room, receiving visitors to Cair Paravel. Some were ambassadors for lands far away, either seeking an alliance or asking Susan's hand in marriage on behalf of their "mighty and powerful king" that didn't have time to come and ask himself. Others were gentlemen of various ranks, princes and lords, dukes and Tarkaans, all asking for Susan's hand in marriage as they came with cloth, jewels, slaves, badly written poetry, and other various gifts.

After an over-flattering (as most Calormenes are) son of a rich Tarkaan had been very graciously thanked and kindly refused by Susan, a crier (1) announced, " Presenting, his Royal Highness, the third son of the very honorable Tisroc (may he live forever), Prince Dayaras."

The youthful prince entered and bowed to each of the kings and queens. He looked to be near Edmund's age and had a proud face.

"Has this one said his reason for coming?" Lucy whispered to Edmund almost inaudibly.

"Not yet, though he has the look of another one of Su's suitors," Edmund answered back.

Lucy was about to ask how many that made that month but lost her chance as the prince stood straight after he bowed and began to speak.

"Your most admirable majesties, your most humble servant has crossed many miles of treacherous sea to come and visit thee. I have come with the hope of asking, if she will have me, into courtship and soon marriage, her highness, the most glorious Lady of Cair Paravel, beautiful Empress of the Lone Islands and valiant Queen of Narnia-"

"Sounds like one of Susan's suitors to me," Edmund whispered back.

"-Queen Lucy," Dayaras finished.

Susan was already prepared to kindly thank the young prince for this "great honor", yet politely refused it, except when she heard him say "Queen Lucy" she was shocked. And she was not the only one. Each of them was spellbound, unable to say a thing.

Peter finally got out, "I beg your pardon?"

"I am asking for the hand of the most exquisite and charming Queen Lucy," Dayaras said, quite nervous at the unexpected responses of the kings and queens.

Lucy had quite gotten over her shock and was now blushing furiously and trying not to giggle. Susan had regained her composure and her face was now unreadable. Peter was practically frozen with the shock of anyone asking to _marry_ his _baby_ sister. Edmund's expression was no different than his brother's.

This time Edmund recovered first and with a stern voice, spoke, "I'm sorry but our sister, Queen Lucy, is quite too young for marriage at this time."

"On the contrary, she has been of marriageable age for some time. In my country it is common for women years younger to have already been married and..." Dayaras cleared his throat," uh... given birth to their first child."

Neither Peter nor Edmund could think of another argument that would keep relations between Calormen and Narnia peaceful, either that or they were shocked at the mentioning of childbirth and they did not know how to respond. Susan's face was still unreadable. And Lucy, having no experience in dealing with suitors, was silent.

Feeling quite awkward at the uncomfortable silence, Dayaras pried, "Your Majesties?"

For the first time Susan spoke. "Lucy, give our guest his answer," she said calmly.

Lucy still didn't know what to say, then her face lit up with an idea. "Your Highness," she began with an even voice, "I would only feel safe if I was to be courted by a strong and brave soldier," Dayaras's chest swelled and his face had a proud smirk as he tried to look brave and strong. "So much so, that they would be able to defeat both of my royal brothers in a one-on-one fencing match."

The prince's face paled (as much as a Calormene's face can pale, that is).

He tried to protest, "But Your Majesty, any man would gladly fight to the death for you, it is unfair that they must be able to defeat your brothers. As I am sure you know, your brothers are both learned soldiers. There must be another way to earn your approval."

"My decision is final," she spoke sternly now.

"Your majesties, surely you do not approve of this method," he tried to reason with Peter and Edmund, unsuccessfully, having no desire to fight either of them.

Susan rose, towering above the prince as he stood below the dais, "My sister has made her decision. You shall leave immediately unless you wish to duel my royal brothers."

He respectfully withdrew his proposal and left Cair Paravel with haste.

"By the lion's mane, Lu, you were brilliant!" Edmund exclaimed.

"You gave him quite a scare. Did you see his face? He almost looked like paper!" Peter said enthusiastically.

"It's a rather good thing he didn't stick around. I faced him in the last spring tournament and I daresay that he was the easiest chap I faced. He didn't know anything about using his shield and those Calormene curved swords don't work well for blocking," Edmund chattered on with Peter.

Mr. Tumnus cleared his throat; he had apparently just entered the room.

He was followed by dozens of servants (or slaves, they didn't know which) carrying flowers, large chests and bolts of colorful cloth.

"Presenting the ambassador to his royal highness, the crowned prince of Telmar," a crier (2) announced as he entered the room after Tumnus, followed by trumpets saluting and a fat balding man entered.

"A message from his royal highness, the crowned prince of Telmar and Prince Regent in his father's illness. To the Queen of Narnia," he said, opening a scroll-like letter. "'To my dearest love: news of your flowing golden locks and melodious laugh has reached me over the miles that separate us. I need only to hear the words spoken of you to know that we are meant to be…'"

Each of the royals groaned inwardly, and one of them, it's impossible to tell who, sighed and groaned, "Not again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: In case you didn't remember the books say that Lucy had blond hair and Susan had black so that was another suitor for Lucy.

Read and review! I hope you like it.

Edits:

(1) Each suitor/ambassador/visitor of any kind brings a crier or whatever as they see fit. Like the ambassador from Telmar brought a crier, trumpeteers and slaves/servants. I thought I had mentioned that but a review brought it to my attention that I had not.

(2) It was mistaken that Mr. Tumnus was the crier so I apologize to my readers for not making it more clear. I edited it so hopefully it is easier to read and understand.

(3) This is based on things I have read from LWW and perhaps other books as well. Lucy had suitors but almost no one ever mentions them. Edmund and Lucy are only 1 year apart though people make it two or three. (I've heard that's what it says in Narnia companion but LWW says otherwise.) Other various things I've seen from around here that contradict things I've read in the book. Now you know part of my inspiration... Read and enjoy!

I hope these edits make the story easier to read and improve the quality of it.


End file.
